Racja stanu (Inhalt)
thumb|200px|Cover des 1. Teils der poln. Ausgabe Racja stanu (dt. "Staatsräson") ist ein zweiteiliger Comic, der in CD Projekts Computerspiel-Universum "The Witcher" angesiedelt ist. Inhalt Diese Inhaltsangabe enthält diverse Spoiler! Eine Kurzbeschreibung inklusive Charaktere und Handlungsorte findet sich unter: "Racja stanu (Übersicht)". Teil 1 Auf der ersten Seite des Comics wird neben einem Kurzportät der Hauptakteure die Szenerie grob umrissen: :Wir schreiben das Jahr 1262. Geralt ist, nachden er Ciri aus den Händen der Brokilon-Dryaden gerettet hat, gen Norden aufgebrochen. Während er dort weilte, brach der Krieg mit Nilfgaard aus, dessen letzte Schlacht auf der Anhöhe von Sodden geschlagen wurde. :Die meisten nördlichen Länder blieben diesem Konflikt gegenüber neutral, deshalb herrscht dort jetzt relative Ruhe. Das Fürstentum Malleore, wo unsere Geschichte spielt, liegt am Flusse Braa, direkt am Fuße der Drachenberge, einem Landstrich bekannt aus der Erzählung Die Grenze des Möglichen. Es ist nun Teil von Caingorn, regiert durch König Niedamir. :Über dem Ufer des Flusses Crea, einem der Nebenflüsse des Braa, erhebt sich die Burg der reichen und mächtigen Familie Creigiau. Das bergige Gebiet ist ideal für Schafweiden, daher handelten die Herrscher der Burg seit Jahrhunderten mit Wolle. Dank des Schlossverwalters, Kastellan Lazare, hat Creigiau auch mit Baumfällen und dem Holzverkauf angefangen. In den benachbarten Königreichen Poviss und Kovir werden viele Schiffe gebaut. Dortige Werften brauchen fortwährend Material. Kovirs Herrscher Esterad Thyssen und seine Ehefrau Suleyka halten sich an die religiösen Anweisungen des Guten Buches vom Propheten Majoran. Wahrscheinlich als Folge der Handelsbeziehungen mit Kovir, hat der Kult des Majoran in Creigiau Einzug gehalten. Aber wie üblich hat die lokale Bevölkerung nicht völlig ihre alten, heidnischen Götzen verlassen – darunter ein schrecklicher Waldschrat ...''Komiksowe Hity 2/2011, S. 8. Freie Übersetzung des polnischen Originaltextes ins Deutsche durch Benutzer:DiamondDove, 06.02.2012 Das StelldicheinFür die Zusammenfassung des ersten Teils wurde überwiegend der Text einer Fantranslation aus dem The Witcher.com Community-Forum verwendet und frei ins Deutsche übertragen. Es ist Nacht. Ein Pärchen bereitet sich auf ein Stelldichein im Wald vor. Sie hat die Augen verbunden, er führt sie an einen Ort bei einem zerstörtes Heiligtum unbekannter Art. Als sie ihre Augenbinde abnehmen will, bittet der Mann sie, noch einen Moment zu warten, da er alles richtig machen will (ein Bett aus Blumen bereiten, romantische Beleuchtung ...). Da gibt es plötzlich ein scharfes Geräusch. Das Mädchen erschrickt, nimmt die Augenbinde ab und findet ihren Geliebten, Doireann, tot, in einer grausigen Weise verstümmelt. Sie beginnt wegzulaufen, aber irgendwann kriegt das, was ihn erwischt hat, auch sie. Der Auftrag Einen Monat später ist Geralt in der Nähe von Creigiau im Fürstentum Malleore unterwegs. An einem Wegweiser sieht er einen Anschlag, auf dem dringend nach einem Hexer gesucht wird. Er bemerkt zu Plötze, seinem Pferd, dass das nach Arbeit für sie aussieht. Das Turnier left|120pxIn Creigiau findet ein Turnier statt. Es ist die letzte Runde, Ritter treten gegen einen erbeuteten, angeketteten Greifen an. Sir Owein von Poviss kommt ins Stadion; der Greif schlägt sein Pferd und der Ritter fällt, kampfunfähig wird er vom Feld getragen. Geralt geht zum Kastellan Lazare, um wegen der Anzeige mit ihm zu sprechen. Dieser ist jedoch damit beschäftigt, Wetteinsätze anzunehmen, da der nächste, der gegen den Greifen antreten soll, der Herr der Burg Creigiau sein wird, Baron Bryton, dekorierter Verteidiger der Anhöhe von Sodden und Initiator des Wettkampfes, den er im Angedenken an seinen Vater, Anton dem Bärtigen, veranstalten lässt. Der Burgvogt scheint sicher, dass der Baron den Sieg davontragen wird; Geralt, der anfänglich meinte, zur Beseitigung des Greifen gerufen worden zu sein, zeigt sich von dem Spektakel wenig begeistert. Bryton greift an, aber seine Lanze trifft nur die Kette, die den Greifen hält. Sie verhakt sich dort und Bryton wird vom Pferd geworfen, steht aber wieder auf. Die Lanze hat es irgendwie geschafft, das Tier am Boden festzunageln. Der Baron ruft nach seinem Knappen Marcas, der ihm sein Schwert bringt. Bryton kniet und bittet den Propheten Majoran um Beistand, dann macht er dem bewegungsunfähigen Greifen ein Ende. Er hält den Greifenkopf triumphierend empor, die Menge tobt. Der Kastellan meint zu Geralt, er wünsche ihn in der Morgendämmerung in der Burgkapelle zu treffen. In der Krypta Vor der Kapelle stellt Kastellan Lazare dem Hexer Marcas vor, Lazares Sohn. Der junge Mann ist ungeduldig und geht bald darauf, zum Leidwesen seines Vaters, der will, dass Marcas ernsthafter wird. Lazare fragt, ob Geralt diskret war so weit; Geralt sagt, er wäre im Gasthof „Zur Traube“ abgestiegen und niemand hätte ihm viel Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet, da eine Menge Leute wegen des Turniers in die Stadt gereist seien. Der Kastellan ist erfreut das zu hören und führt Geralt in die Krypta. In der Krypta präsentiert Lazare die Geschichte der Familie de Creigiau. Baron Anton der Ältere, genannt der Bärtige, war Lazares Freund und Brytons Vater. Für treue Dienste gab der Baron seinem Kastellan Éanna zur Frau, Antons Cousine. Éanna starb vor etwa zehn Jahren durch die Hand eines Waldschrats. Geralt hakt nach, ob es nicht ein anderes Monster, etwa ein Ghul, Wyvern oder Ertrunkener gewesen sein könnten. Doch der Burgvogt besteht auf einem Waldschrat; und er könne nicht einfach in aller Öffentlichkeit getötet werden, da das Volk ihn für ihren Beschützer hält und ihn wie ein Heiligtum verehrt. Außerdem schien das Monster seit Jahren zu schlafen; doch jetzt waren nach Belleteyn frische Leichen aufgetaucht, darunter Doireann, der Bruder von Baron Brytons Frau, Lady Séarlait de Creigiau. Als Geralt weiter nachhakt, präsentiert Lazare ihm eine Vorauszahlung, um jeden Zweifel auszuräumen. Creigiau Lazare und Geralt verlassen der Kapelle durch die Stadtmauer, mit der die Kapelle verbunden ist. Der Kastellan erzählt mehr von der Stadt: Ein Jahr nach Éannas Tod war der Waldschrat verschwunden und die Bevölkerung wandte sich wieder ihren Tätigkeiten zu, um die Tragödie zu vergessen. Vor dieser Zeit produzierte Creigiau zumeist Wolle, aber es war nicht besonders profitabel. Doch das Holz ihrer Wälder war hervorragend, so wandten sie sich der Holzfällerei zu, und jetzt ist Creigiau ist eine der schönsten Städte in ganz Malleore. Das Holz wird meist über den Braa bis zur Praxeda-Bucht gebracht und von dort aus nach Kovir exportiert – Kovir ist reich, und Arbeit ist teurer dort, sodass Holz aus Creigiau letztendlich billiger ist. Lazare wünschte sich, dass sein Sohn ein größeres Interesse an der Wirtschaft zeigt, letztendlich soll er ja mal zum Burgvogt werden; aber der Junge interessiert sich nur für Unfug. Der Kastellan fährt mit seinen Ausführungen über Creigiau fort, während sie weiter durch die befestigte Stadt gehen. Es ist zwei Jahre her, seit der alte Baron starb. Während sein älterer Sohn Bryton fort war und gegen die Nilfgaarder kämpfte, kümmerte sich der jüngere Sohn Anton um die städtischen Angelegenheiten. Er war nicht sehr gut darin, aber auch auf den Kastellan hörte er nicht. Als Bryton zurückkehrte, musste er Creigiau wieder aus den Schulden ziehen. Die einzige Chance war die Sägemühle, aber im Wald hauste der Waldschrat. Er versuchte verschiedene Rituale ihn zu beruhigen, aber als das Töten begann, entschieden die Leute, die Sache auszusitzen. Seither sind drei Monate vergangen, ohne Erfolg. Daher der Aushang. Hurgan Bolt 100px|left|Der Zwerg Hurgan Bolt im Comic "Racja stanu"Lazare stellt Geralt dem Zwerg Hurgan Bolt vor, dem Ältesten der hiesigen Holzfällergilde. Hurgan ist schlecht gelaunt; anfänglich lehnt er ab, Geralt zu den Ruinen zu führen, aber er ändert seine Meinung, als Geralt eine Flasche guten Mahakamer Mets zückt. Geralt und Hurgan ziehen los. Der Zwerg erklärt dem Hexer unterwegs, er und seine Jungs hätten sich schon längst um das Problem gekümmert. Aber die abergläubischen Stadtbewohner hätten sie wohl dafür gepfählt. Er warnt Geralt davor, dass sie dasselbe mit ihm machen würden, wenn sie erfahren, dass er ihre heilige Kreatur getötet hat. Geralt erkennt, warum Lazare in Wahrheit die Sache geheimhalten wollte – und dass er den Vorschuss nicht hätte annehmen sollen. Hurgan meint darauf, dass jeder andere an Geralts Stelle davongelaufen wäre; seine Anerkennung für Geralt wächst, und das, wie er weiter anmerkt, obwohl er ein Hexer ist. Die Brüder de Creigiau Hurgan ist nicht überrascht, dass die Leute sich nicht einmischen wollen – es ist eine Sache des Adels. In Wahrheit gesagt, hat der Waldschrat bis jetzt zumeist nur Adlige angegriffen. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass der Waldschrat, der Bewahrer der Familie, wegen Streitereien zwischen den Brüdern so wütend wurde. Bryton und Anton, wie sich herausstellt, sind Halbbrüder, von verschiedenen Müttern. Sie haben sich seit ihrer Kindheit gestritten. Als Bryton aus dem Krieg zurückkam, gab es nur ein paar Monate Ruhe, dann wurde Bryton wütend und verbannte Anton, der kurz darauf umkam. Hurgan erklärt, dass Anton ein Nachtschwärmer war, ähnlich wie sein Vater. Er spielte Würfel und war ein Frauenheld. Und bei den Damen war er sehr beliebt, dank einer ungewöhnlichen Eigenschaft: ungleichen Augen, eines grün, das andere braun. Geralt interessiert sich für den Grund von Antons Tod und vermutet, dass er seinem Bruder die Frau ausgespannt hat, was Hurgan konkretisiert: Anton schwängerte Lady Séarlait. Das war doppelt schlecht für ihn, wegen Séarlaits vorheriger Fehlgeburt und weil man dem Baron nachsagte, er hätte "Probleme im Schlafzimmer". Geralt gefällt die Sache immer weniger, weil der Vertrag mehr und mehr nach Politik riecht, und dem Kastellan mittendrin. Hurgan hingegen meint, dass Lazare seine eigenen Probleme hat, weil sein Sohn vom Schloss abhauen will - Marcas hat seinem Vater nie verziehen, dass dieser den Tod seiner Mutter nicht gerächt und stattdessen den Waltschrat mit Opfern zu beruhigen versucht hat, damit er die Leute den Wald ausbeuten lässt. Kürzlich versuchte Marcas mit Anton zu entkommen, aber er wurde von dem Kastellan wieder eingefangen. Geralt bereut mittlerweile, die Anzahlung angenommen zu haben, lässt sich aber von Hurgan trotzdem den Weg zu den Ruinen erklären. Bei den Ruinen In der Nacht kommt Geralt zu den Ruinen. Er bereitet sich auf den Kampf vor, setzt sich in eine geschützte Ecke, bindet sich die Haare, trinkt ein Elixier und wartet. Bis etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Es ist Marcas und ein anderer Junge. Marcas meint verärgert, sein Vater hätte den Hexer geschickt, ihn abzufangen. Doch der versucht wütend die beiden zur Umkehr zu bewegen; das letzte, was der Hexer jetzt gebrauchen kann, sind diese beiden Halbwüchsigen. Etwas brüllt auf in der Dunkelheit. Geralt heißt die Jungen erneut zu fliehen, doch sie lassen sich nicht wegschicken, wollen ihm in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn in der Schlacht beistehen. Für eine Flucht ist es nun zu spät, so versucht der Hexer aus der Not eine Tugend zu machen und schart die beiden um sich. Als sie mit gezückten Schwertern und Messer zum Kampf bereit sind, reagiert Geralts Amulett. Eine wilde Katze taucht zwischen den Bäumen auf, aber es ist nur ein Tier, nicht der Waldschrat. Dennoch - ihre Augen glühen und sie greift an. Geralt regelt das schnell, doch weitere Katzen umkreisen sie nun. Ein Kampf folgt, die Katzen erwischen Marcas' Freund, bevor Geralt sie mit dem Igni-Zeichen töten kann. right|150px|Werkater im Comic "Racja stanu"Ein weiteres Brüllen, und ein riesiges katzenartiges Ungeheuer tritt auf den Plan, begleitet von noch mehr wilden Katzen. Es sieht furchterregend aus, ist aber auch stark vernarbt. Geralt versucht mit Worten den Werkater davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht seinetwegen hier wäre. Doch das Monster geht nicht weg. Marcas hat sich zwischenzeitlich auf einem Baum versteckt, als der Werkater auf den Hexer losgeht. Irgendwann während des Kampfes stehen sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Geralt bemerkt, dass das Monster ungleiche Augen hat ... schaltet sofort und spricht ihn mit seinem Namen an: Anton! Der Werkater Geralt hatte recht, es ist Anton der Jüngere. Der Werkater hat ihn verstanden, hält in seiner Attacke inne. Er meint jedoch, der Hexer wäre von Bryton - von dem er glaubt mit diesem Werkatzenfluch belegt worden zu sein - geschickt worden, ihn endgültig zu beseitigen. Geralt kann ein Patt aushandeln, indem er vorschlägt, Anton von dem Fluch zu befreien und Bryton von der tatsächlichen Not seines Bruders zu berichten. Anton jedoch will ein Duell mit Bryton; sollte an dessen Stelle der Hexer zurückkehren (mit dem Auftrag, den Werkater zu töten), wird Anton keine Gnade mehr walten lassen. Diesmal noch lässt er den Hexer ziehen. Das Monster Auf Schloss Creigiau zurück, unterbrechen Kastellan Lazare und Geralt eine Feier, um mit Bryton und Lady Séarlait zu sprechen. Geralt erklärt, dass das Monster kein Waldschrat ist, sondern ein Werkater, ein mit einem Fluch belegter Mensch. Für den Baron macht das jedoch keinen Unterschied; er zitiert den Propheten Majoran, der sagte, dass der Teufel und all seine Diener - Ungeheuer jeglicher Form - zu bekämpfen wären. Als Geralt dem Baron eröffnet, dass das Monster im Wald sein eigener Bruder Anton wäre, wirkt nur Lady Séarlait von dieser Nachricht erschüttert. Lazare erzählt Bryton von der Duellaufforderung, was der Baron aber kategorisch ablehnt, denn er kämpfe nicht mit Monstern. Geralt, der dabei Brytons Arenaauftritt mit dem angeketteten Greifen noch vor Augen hat, bietet trotzdem an, den Fluch zu lösen. Doch der Baron bezweifelt, dass seine Leute Anton vergeben und dem Fluch die Schuld an all den Geschehnissen geben würden. Ab jetzt gehe es um die Staatsraison - Bruder oder nicht, das Biest muss sterben. Teil 2 '''Introtext:' :Wir schreiben das Jahr 1262. Geralt weilt im Norden, weit weg von dem Durcheinander, das die Welt nach dem Einmarsch Nilfgaards erfasste. Er geht nach Creigiau im Fürstentum Malleore. Er hat den Auftrag angenommen, einen Waldschrat zu beseitigen – ein Monster, das die Bewohner der Gegend mordet. :Der Weiße Wolf, sich darauf vorbereitend, ein Monster zu jagen, trifft auf ein schändliches Familiengeheimnis der Creigiaus. Der hiesige Herrscher, Bryton, hatte einmal einen Halbbruder, genannt Anton der Jüngere. Als Bryton im Süden mit den Nilfgaardern kämpfte, zeugte der Bruder mit seiner Frau einen Bastard. Bald danach, verbannt vom Hofe, starb er unter mysteriösen Umständen. :Geralt lauert dem Waldschrat auf, der sich als der angeblich verstorbene Anton herausstellte. Aufgrund eines Fluchs wurde er in einen Werkater verwandelt, für sein Unglück macht er den Bruder verantwortlich. Jetzt will er sich mit ihm duellieren. Der Hexer verzichtet darauf das Monster zu töten und berichtet alles Bryton. Der Herr von Creigiau fordert dennoch den Tod der Bestie, unabhängig davon, wer sie wirklich ist ...''Komiksowe Hity 3/2011, S. 8. Freie Übersetzung des polnischen Originaltextes ins Deutsche durch DiamondDove, 06.02.2012 Lady Séarlait Es ist Nacht in Creigiau. Eine Gestalt in Umhang und Kapuze hält auf ein Gebäude zu, vor dem sich Betrunkene und Frauen des leichten Gewerbes tummeln. Es dringen Stimmen nach draußen, Thema ist Marcas' Rettung durch den Hexer, der Tod seines Freundes sowie der "sprechende Waldschrat", der ein Werkater ist. Die verhüllte Person betritt das Lokal, in dem Marcas mit weiteren Leuten sitzt und von seinen kürzlichen Erlebnissen erzählt. Während die Gestalt den Wirt am Tresen nach etwas fragt, sinnt Marcas darauf, wie er endlich aus der Stadt fliehen könne und äußert die Befürchtung, dass sein Vater wohl bald herausfinden werde, dass es einen Tunnel von der Stadt zu den Ruinen gibt. Er erzählt auch, dass der Hexer den Auftrag des Barons nicht kommentiert hat, sondern sich einfach umdrehte und ging. Die vermummte Gestalt will an einer Tür klopfen ... Geralt steht in seiner Kammer, im Gasthaus "Zur Traube", und ordnet seine Ausrüstung. Unwirsch ruft er den Unbekannten herein, der vor seiner geschlossenen Tür herumlungert. Als die Gestalt hereinkommt und die Kapuze abnimmt, ist der Hexer nicht wenig überrascht, Lady Séarlait vor sich stehen zu sehen. Sie beginnt von einer dringenden Angelegenheit zu sprechen, doch er kann sich schon denken, worum es geht und lässt sie gar nicht erst weiterreden. Geralt erklärt ihr unmissverständlich, dass er sich für keine Drecksarbeit anstellen lässt, weder für den Baron, noch um den Tod ihres Bruders zu rächen, für kein Geld der Welt. Doch er hatte sich geirrt: Séarlait will nicht Antons Tod, sie will, dass der Hexer den Fluch von ihm löst. So hört er sich nun doch ihre Geschichte an, von ihrer Hochzeit mit dem Baron, der Fehlgeburt, und ihrer Angst, von Bryton wegen ihres Versagens weggeschickt zu werden, sobald er zurückkehrte. Und von Anton, der ihr in dieser schwierigen Zeit Verständnis und Trost gab - und letztendlich auch das ersehnte Kind. Geralt kannte die Fortsetzung der Geschichte und dass zu guter Letzt Anton vom Hofe verbannt wurde. ''(tbc!) Quellen en:Racja stanu pl:Racja stanu Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:The Witcher Spielvarianten und Adaptionen